This invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for handling elongated products, more particularly to an arrangement including a magazine assembly for orienting elongated sticks or loaves of food product such that they are aligned for feeding in a direction generally along their respective longitudinal axes. The invention is especially well-suited for handling a product that has a generally square cross-section.
High volume production of products such as sliced food includes initially forming the products as large elongated sticks or loaves of sausage, cheese, or the like and subsequently slicing the products and packaging the slices within generally uniform packages in a manner that is suitable for high speed production of a conveniently packaged product of the type that is well-suited for mass marketing. Certain of these elongated sticks or loaves have a generally square cross-section, which increases the difficulty of moving these elongated heavy products, particularly when compared with elongated products of the same general size but having a circular cross-section that allows them to be readily rolled along their respective axes within, for example, a gravity-fed magazine.
An elongated product having a square cross-section is not well-suited for, and can be damaged by, handling that includes rolling or sliding in a direction transverse to the product's longitudinal axis. For example, if an elongated product that is square in cross-section were to be handled by a gravity-fed magazine, the product would tend to tumble and slide in a generally inconsistent and uncontrolled manner, which could damage the product and result in feeding mis-alignment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a food product feed mechanism, particularly an apparatus and method suitable for feeding a large stick or loaf of food product having a generally square cross-section, through a slicing device or the like. Such is accomplished by the present invention which includes an assembly for receiving and transporting one or more generally parallel food products, this assembly including a surface that moves in a direction generally transverse to the longitudinal axes of the products. The apparatus further includes an escapement assembly for receiving each product one at a time along a longitudinal surface thereof and for moving same to an assembly that feeds the product along its longitudinal axis, for example, through an automatic slicing apparatus.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a magazine apparatus and method for collecting elongated products and dispensing them one at a time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method that feeds a plurality of elongated generally square products along their respective axes through an automatic slicing device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for forming stacks of sliced food product having a generally square cross-section.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved feeding apparatus and method having a generally self-actuating member for holding down a stick or loaf of food product as it is fed through an automatic slicer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide as improved apparatus and method utilizing a walking beam arrangement for moving a stick or loaf in a direction generally perpendicular to its longitudinal axis.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method incorporating a paddle shaft escapement arrangement.